


Neville Longbottom: Boy Toy

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crack, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Neville has never had a girlfriend, let alone had sex. But when Katie Bell starts paying attention to him, things go a mile a minute.





	Neville Longbottom: Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Neville Longbottom, Boy Toy**

 

+++++

 

 

 

His stomach was a nervous ball of knots and he looked anxiously around the room. He'd never been in a girl's room before, let alone this particular girl. He was surprised when she offered to fly him up to the window and bypass the sliding stairway. Before he knew it, they were off the ground and he sat behind her with his arms tightly around her, her behind snuggled right up against his crotch. She had teased him by wiggling into him, making him groan into her neck.

 

He was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of the door closing harshly. He glanced over to the door and saw her standing there in a short cotton nightdress, which in the light of the room, was virtually see-through. He swallowed hard and smiled at her as she walked toward him.

 

"Wh-what about the other girls?" he asked nervously, his eyes never leaving the neckline that exposed the tops of her breasts.

 

"They know not to come in." She leaned in and began nibbling on his ear, setting his heart aflutter.

 

"How? Boys aren't supposed to be up here."

 

"Never mind. Besides, when you leave, you'll be a man, Neville."

 

His eyes rolled back into his head when her hand went to his crotch and began kneading his stiff knob through his jeans. He felt like he was close to bursting and didn't want to let her down. 

 

He knew she was more experienced than he was, hell, EVERYONE was more experienced than he was. He was flattered when she took a shine to him a few weeks ago and kept talking to him, whispering with him, touching him for really no reason at all. When she kissed him for the first time, underneath the large table in the common room under the pretense that she needed help picking up her dropped parchments, he lost it and came right there.

 

Soon after that incident, they would end up sneaking away for kisses, touches, and a little more. The greenhouse was their favourite spot and that was where she suggested they go to her room. She was tired of waiting, she'd said. And frankly, he was, too.

 

++++

 

 

 

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She liked Neville, yes, but when he agreed to do this, she was shocked and amazed. But her hormones were driving her mad. It had been such a long time since she'd fucked anyone. She'd gone through her year and Angie's by the end of her sixth year and began working on Neville's. Seamus was good for a couple romps at the beginning of the year, but then he began possessive and she had to drop him. She was there to comfort Dean when Ginny broke up with him and that was after she started flirting with Neville. She'd missed a good portion of the year after her mishap with the necklace so she had to make up for lost time. She'd tried to get Harry, but he was too oblivious to notice the things she was doing. And then there was Ron. He was a prime piece, she knew that, but he was fucking Lavender, or was he? But despite her more carnal urges, she stayed away from him, owing to the fact that Hermione Granger was in lust with him for the past three years. Now there was a sexually frustrated witch. 

 

She shook her head. She had to concentrate on him. She had to teach him. She liked Neville, but knew it wouldn't be remarkable. It was merely to satisfy a need. 

 

"Neville, take off your trousers," she told him. She knew she'd have to take the lead tonight, but that was fine with her. She liked being in control. 

 

He lay back on the bed and his hands went to the fly of the jeans, slowly teasing her with the sound of a zipper. Neville lifted his hips to lower his clothing to reveal blue plaid boxer shorts, and from what she could tell from experience, a pretty good sized erection. Maybe this wouldn't be a one-shot deal...

 

"Now take off your pullover," she ordered as she straddled his lap and began slowly grinding down on him. Yes, indeed, he was fortunate.

 

Neville awkwardly removed his shirt and kept his eyes focused on her. The pullover flew to the side next to his jeans. She was glad he didn't have a t-shirt on. With a final, slow grind, she leaned forward and began running her hands over his pale chest, the small spattering of chest hair sending ripples of pleasure into her. She could feel her desire grow.

 

"K-Katie..." he moaned. 

 

She knew he was close and if she wanted anything out of this tonight, she was going to have to help him out. With that decision made, she backed off him and knelt between his legs, tugging off his boxer shorts and revealing...well, a very long, very thick knob. 

 

"Oh, Neville..." Her mouth surrounded his length and took him all the way inside her mouth, enjoying the texture and taste of him. With a few more pumps pf her mouth, Neville exploded into her mouth, sending his salty fluid into her mouth and throat.

 

"Oh Merlin...I...I'm sorry," he muttered as he tried to sit up. Katie quickly lay atop him, effectively stopping his movement.

 

"It'll come back. Trust me," she purred before going to his ear and idly kissing the shell and swirling her hips against his cock, which was now perking up again. His hands went to her waist and held her there as he met her grinds with his own thrusts, easily matching the pace she set. Then she saw it. He wanted her, and she was thrilled beyond comprehension.

 

Katie's first time, back in her fifth year, was over quickly and the boy never approached her again for sex. But she was a smart girl, and that one encounter taught her the power of the female body. Women who know what they want are an incredible turn on to anything with a penis and she took advantage of that shamelessly.

 

The next romp she had was with George Weasley. That boy, out of all the others she'd had, was by far the best. He made her scream so many times she thought she'd die from too many orgasms. They fucked for two weeks and that was all. She then went onto Fred, who did her simply to get back at Angelina but came back just because she gave good head. Fred was followed by Lee, then Thomas Martinson and Geoff Cragen, the other Gryffindor seventh-years. After that, she finished off the Gryffindors in her year as well as some Ravenclaws and one Slytherin, who shall remain nameless but has a "dragon" for a knob. He was pretty good.

 

Neville's hands on her naked thighs pulled her out of her thoughts. Somehow, he'd managed to remove her nightdress and began kneading her inner thighs and heading up toward her wet cunt. God, he was good. Was he really a virgin?

 

Katie looked down to see him stiff, hard and proud, ready to give her what she needed. She smiled at him, feeling him stiffen even more beneath her.

 

"You ready?"

 

 

+++++

 

 

 

She was naked, straddling him and his cock, as promised, was raring to go at her. Any nervousness or embarrassment he'd felt earlier was gone once she put her mouth on him. It was fantastic, glorious and damn sexy to see her bobbing her head up and down him, sucking the life out of him. 

 

"I'm ready." 

 

Neville put his hands on her hips and moved her forward toward his proud cock. He watched in fascination as she slowly, damn slowly, lowered herself onto him. His eyes widened and he rolled his eyes rolled back in his head. The tightness of her cunt surrounded him, squeezing him, urging him on. And Katie...

 

Katie. She looked so beautiful above him, gyrating, swirling, pumping herself on him. She grabbed her full breasts and began squeezing them and pinching her nipples making them turn into hard rosy pebbles. She moaned and his back arched in pleasure.

 

"Damn, Neville...you're fucking huge!"

 

"Is that bad?" He could have sworn he laughed, but he wasn't sure.

 

"N...no! Can you...uh...touch me...there?" Katie's voice was breathy as she reached for his hand and placed it in her curls, pointing him to a tiny bump, that whenever he touched it make her whimper.

 

That little whimper made him move his fingers faster and faster and he continued to pump his hips up into her, watching her head fall back in that sexy way. He gave the bump a few more touches, each one a little rougher than the one before. Her moans turned into whimpers. Her whimpers turned into long, drawn out 'oohs' that changed into screams that filled the room.

 

"Oh, Nev...Faster, faster!" 

 

His hands went to her waist and he held her tight against him and lifted his hips in a pistoning fashion, faster and faster until he felt her body flutter around him, bringing him to a screaming orgasm.

 

The only thing he could hear was the sound of his heart pumping in his ears and all he felt was the welcome weight of Katie's luscious body lying across him. Her breath was hot against his neck, which caused him to shiver. His hand absently stroked her bum and much to his surprise, felt himself harden again, causing him to smile.

 

"Katie? Hey, Katie," he whispered into her ear.

 

"Hmm?" Her voice was soft and breathy, a sound he could clearly learn to become accustomed to.

 

"Er, I have a little problem."

 

As if she knew what he was talking about, she reached down between his legs and squeezed him.

 

"Neville, you could _never_ have a little problem." She chuckled at him and let her fingers caress the soft skin of his cock.

 

Things progressed quickly again between them and before Neville knew it, he was hovering over Katie, their bodies connected and a myriad of sensations filled his body before fireworks exploded in the back of his eyes. Pleasure took over his body as he fell into her arms and fell asleep.

 

 

 

+++++

 

 

 

"I feel so stupid," he mumbled. "I thought she cared about me, and all she wanted was...was..."

 

"To fuck?"

 

"To shag?"

 

"To do the Horizontal Tango?"

 

"Where the feck do you come up with 'em, Thomas?" Seamus asked Dean incredulously.

 

"Ah, that would be my mother." Dean leaned back against the seat of the compartment and crossed his arms. "When she was pregnant with my brother, she used to watch the telly all the time and this one show, 'Moonlighting' had a bloke who called fucking 'The Horizontal Tango'," Dean explained. "It was over my head then, but now it's pretty funny."

 

"Well, I thought only guys pulled that shite. Katie, I thought she was different, you know?" Neville muttered.

 

"Oh, shut up, Neville. You sound like a blubbering lass! Buck up! At least ye got some action, which is more'n I can say fer Thomas here!" Seamus hit Dean in the gut with his elbow.

 

"Hey! I'll have you know..."

 

"Ginny! Oh, you better not let Harry hear you say that!" Seamus interrupted. "You got a piece of Weasley ass? Damn, yer good!"

 

"NO!"

 

"Are you blushing, Dean? I can't rightly tell 'cause yer so dark. See, Nev? He's blushing!" Seamus beamed at his observation. "So who was it?" Seamus reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand before casting a Silencing Charm on the door. "We won't tell, will we, Neville?"

 

Neville shook his head.

 

"It was, er, Katie."

 

"What!?!" Neville and Seamus shouted at the same time.

 

"Katie. Okay, it was Katie! After Ginny broke up with me," Dean confessed.

 

"Blimey, she fucked me, too," Seamus added. "She was good an' all, but damn she got around, huh?"

 

"She...you...and you?" Neville stammered. "I'm such a stupid idiot!" Neville threw himself dramatically onto the seat and lay with his arm across his eyes.

 

"I heard she did Fred and George, too. And Lee," Dean added. "D'you think she got to Potter and Weasley, too?" Dean suddenly grinned in amusement.

 

"Nah. Ron was attached to Lav fer most of the year and then Katie was gone fer six months." 

 

Dean and Neville nodded in agreement.

 

"And Harry...well, sorry to say this, Dean, but Harry's been eyeing Ginny since September," Neville added, fully prepared to be hit or something.

 

Dean let out a big sigh. "I know. It was inevitable, really."

 

"This is depressing. Pull out that Firewhisky, Dean." 

 

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross at platform nine and three-quarters, Neville was in a far better mood.

 

 


End file.
